


we die against her

by Nataelex32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Endings, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: This came to me in a daydream a few years ago. I added on the last part after the resent seasons.This can be read as platonic wincest. Just skip over the two romantic parts or pretend they do not exist.





	we die against her

This was it; they had won, except they wouldn’t walk away from it this time. They could both feel that this was the real end. No more resurrections. No more deals. No more coming back. Truthfully they didn’t want to come back. They were just done.  
The final battle was ending; they had killed the “last big bad” as they put it. Fighting was still going on around them but was slowly winding down. The Impala was right in the middle of it. Sam and Dean were leaning against her. Their legs lay limp in front of them, upper bodes resting against her black metal. They were both covered in blood, their own mixed with a few others. They could feel the life draining away from them. Their breathing was becoming labored and weak. The end was very near. They weren't scared of dying. They had a strange feeling it was because they were together and leaning against **their** baby.

They were pushed together, shoulder to shoulder. Sam weakly grabbed Deans hand, and intertwined their fingers. Dean squeezed back. “Sammy?” He breathed  
“Looks like this is the end, I don’t think we’re coming back this time,” whispered Sam.  
“Please don’t leave me; I’m done, just done. I can’t go on anymore, especially without you” replies Dean  
“I will never leave you, ever again, I can’t go on without you ether,” says Sam  
“I love you, bitch,” Dean says as his voice begins to shake.  
“I love you too, jerk” Responds Sam, his voice just as shaky.  
They heard Castiel walk up to them.  
“I have my wings back, I am here to take you both to heaven” explains the angel.  
They didn’t need to respond to Castiel, they had grown so close he understood their nonverbal communication. He knew they were ready. They both breathed their last breath, at the same time. Neither one would have to watch the other die.  
They are scooped up by Castiel, as he flew straight to heaven.

They both wake up in the driver’s seat of their Baby, their home. They were parked in the garage of the bunker. Their hands were still intertwined. They were both younger, but they couldn’t put an age to it. They looked like they did in their prime, and how they best remembered each other.

Sam was built nice and strong, his hair long enough to brush his shoulders. Skin was the perfect sun-kissed tan, and eyes free of worry.

Dean was toned, but slightly soft in the stomach. His freckles stood out on his perfect skin. His eyes are full of peace and happiness.

Dean looed Sam right in the eyes, “The last time I was in here in heaven, I had to find you” He confessed.

Sam pulled Dean closer, “a person’s heaven, can change. Mine did when we got together. I told you I wouldn’t leave you ever again” confesses Sam

They kiss and hug each other, until a knock at the door, breaks them apart. They both turn and see everyone.

Their parents are smiling with pride and acceptance. Castiel, Bobby and everyone else they ever loved or cared about the most are right behind them.

They get out and fall into the warm embrace of their parents. “You boys did it, you won, we couldn’t be more proud,” they both say.  
Bobby puts a hand on their opposite shoulders. “Good to see ya, again,” he says.  
Castiel wraps them in his arms” Jack made me an archangel, and he can’t wait to see you” he explains

They say their hellos to everyone else. Then find Jack last. He looked just like the last time they saw him. Pulled them into a tight hug.

“So you’re the new God now, right?” asks Dean

“Yes, and I would like to do something for you both” replies Jack

Jack touched their foreheads, their eyes glow like an angel, and wings momentarily appear behind them. They feel pure power surge through them and wings grow on their backs.

“Did you just, make us angels? Askes Sam

"Archangels, I want you both and Castiel to help me run heaven and hell. This way you can fly back and forth at will, this way there will be no corruption.” Explained Jack

That’s exactly what they did for all eternity. They all four ruled as equals. They kept the balance between, heave, hell, and earth. Even though with all of that, they felt truly happy. They actually had a lot of time to spend together, and with the ones they loved.


End file.
